Jam magic
by Pinklover98
Summary: Reposted. Jam songfic. More has been added so if you read this last time, please read it again because I have added some things. Thanks SJBraddock3, KevinxoShelley, JAMFAN1, giggles811 and dawnpritchard66 for reviewing last time :) lot of jam again!


Jam Magic

**Authors note: Hi so this is second time I've posted this because I had to make some changes due to the fact that I was informed that I'm not allowed to have lyrics in a story so I apologise for that. The song is still Magic by One Direction so if you want to listen to this song whilst reading this or look up the lyrics that might help but I have specified during the story what part of the song is at that point. I just want to say a huge thank you to giggles811 and everyone on Instagram that helped with some of the ideas for this and to everyone who reviewed on the story before, some things have been added so please please please review again! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic, One Direction, Flashpoint or any of its characters. :(**

**(First verse)**  
"Hey Jules, Jules wait up!" Sam calls after Jules, jogging down the hallway towards her.  
"Yeah?" She says turning around.  
"You wanna come back to my place tonight? Grab a beer, watch some tv, relax..." Sam starts but Jules cuts him off.  
"Not so loud!" She exclaims looking around just as Spike turns the corner.  
"Hey you guys coming to the goose?" Spike asks  
"Nah sorry, I've got plans. Rain check?" Sam says glancing at Jules who avoids his eye.  
"Yeah sorry Spike I've got plans as well. Tell the guys sorry from me. First round on me next time." Jules offers waving goodbye to the men and walking into her locker room.

"Changed you mind then?" Sam asks, standing in the doorway of Jules' locker room a little while later.  
"Just because I'm not going to the goose with the guys, doesn't mean that I didn't already have plans without you Braddock." She says turning and facing him.  
"Right."  
"The guys gone?" She asks and he nods.  
"Left a few minutes ago." He says stepping forwards and closing the space between them. "So what are you plans for the evening?" He asks before leaning down and kissing her passionately.  
"Hmm...I was thinking I'd go to my boyfriends place, grab a beer, watch some tv, relax...what do you think?" She says when they break away.  
"I like that idea." He says leaning down and kissing her again before walking towards the door.  
"Wait!" She hisses and makes sure the hallway is clear before beckoning for Sam to follow her out.

"You know they don't really look like a couple to me." Ed says as Sam and Jules walk out of the SRU building and towards Jules' jeep.  
"How'd you know they had started dating again?" Sarge asks  
"I figured it out."  
"How'd you do that?" Sarge questions  
"Because I'm special that way." Ed replies.  
"Yes you are, yes you are."  
"You talked to them about it?" Ed asks and Greg nods.  
"Yep. I've said that they can stay on the team as long as their feelings for each other don't come into the workplace and no PDA." He says and Ed nods.

**(Second verse and chorus)**  
"Wow! You look...stunning!" Sam exclaims as Jules walks out of the bathroom in a simple long dark blue dress.  
"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself! Can you zip me up?" She says turning and pointing to the back of the dress. Sam nods and zips up the dress before standing in front of Jules and leaning down and kissing her. Tonight was the night that Jules would be getting her Law Enforcement Professional of The Year award and the whole team would be there to cheer for her when she went up in stage.  
"So...about the driving arrangements..." Sam starts but Jules cuts him off.  
"Sam no. We've talked about this. We are going in separate vehicles at separate times so no one gets suspicious." She says, reaching up and straightening his tie.  
"I don't see why we can't just go together and say that you picked me up on the way! My apartment is on the way to HQ anyway!" Sam exclaims.  
"Because...oh Sam just forget about it! We'll be spending the entire evening together anyway and then after the ceremony we can come back here." Jules says picking up some earrings from the dresser.  
"But it's not like at the ceremony I can fully express how pleased I am for you because it will look like I'm treating you like you're more than a team mate, which you are." Sam says  
"Then don't come! Sam I can't do anything about that! We'll just have to celebrate when we come home, ok?" She asks leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Now you need to go and I'll follow in a few minutes, I'll see you there, save me a seat." Jules says kissing Sam again and pushing him towards the door. He nods and smiles at her before making his way downstairs and then out to his car.

***At the event***

"And now for the moment that everyone, well team one at least, have been waiting for, the Law Enforcement Professional of The Year award goes to constable Juliana Callaghan!" Announces the commander and everyone starts clapping (and cheering in team one's case) as Jules heads towards the stage.  
"Congratulations Juliana." The commander says handing the award to Jules who thanks him and then walks off stage, slightly embarrassed by the amount of attention she is getting. When she reaches where the team had been sitting, everyone hugs her and Sam has to refrain himself from doing anything more than giving Jules a friendly hug. As everyone sits back down, Sam catches Jules' eye and give her a wide smile that luckily goes unnoticed by the rest of the team. Jules replies to the grin by smiling back and mouthing 'I love you' which Sam mouths back.

"Jules?" Sam calls letting himself into Jules' house.  
"Upstairs!" She shouts back and he follows her voice into her room where she is now in her pyjamas.  
"Hey, congratulations." He says, wrapping his arms around Jules' waist and leaning down to kiss her. Jules wraps her arms around Sam's neck before breaking the kiss and resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I've been waiting to do that since you came off stage." Sam whispers and Jules giggles quietly. "You tired?" He asks and she nods. "Then let's go to bed, we can celebrate tomorrow instead." Jules nods again and walks towards the bed, climbing on and crawling under the covers.

**(Third and fourth verses)**  
"Sam?" Jules calls from Sam's room and a few seconds later he appears at the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"What's this?" She asks pointing to some pictures frames that we're sitting on his chest of drawers.  
"Pictures." He replies.  
"I can see that!" Jules exclaims.  
"Then why'd you ask?" Sam asks  
"They're of us!"  
"So?"  
"So, the team are coming over today and you've got pictures of us on your chest of drawers! Why are they there?" Jules exclaims. The fact that her and Sam usually stayed at her place meant that she had never seen the pictures before so coming into his house that afternoon and finding them was a bit of a shock.  
"Babe they've been there for ages! Most couples have pictures up of then in their houses, I thought we could have just a little bit of normality."  
"I know you want this to be a normal relationship with no sneaking around and keeping secrets, I want that too but it's just something we can't have right now. What if the team come in here and see them?" Jules asks  
"It's not like the team are going to come into my room!" Sam says, stepping into the room and walking over to Jules. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the top of her head.  
"But what if they do!" Jules mumbles into his chest making him laugh.  
"Do you want me to put them away until after the team have gone?" Sam offers and Jules nods. Sam unwraps his arms from her waist and picks the pictures up, placing them in the bottom drawer under some clothes.  
"Thank you." Jules says as the door bell rings and Sam goes off to answer it.

"You can put those pictures of us back up now Sammy." Jules says getting into Sam's bed as he walks out of the en suite and into the bedroom.  
"Yeah?" He asks and Jules nods and smiles at him. Sam bends down and pulls the pictures out of the drawer and sets them back on the side.  
"I like it. They're nice pictures." Jules says as Sam gets into bed with her. "How'd you get the one in the front of me?" She asks looking up at him.  
"That's a secret." Sam says pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "Go to sleep now Jules."

**(Chorus)**  
As soon as Jules opens her locker after team one's shift, a note flutters out and to the ground. She bends down, picking it up and unfolding it. It said: 'Hey beautiful, happy birthday! You may be wondering where I've gone but I've got a few errands to do so I'll meet you back at my place later. As a special birthday treat, I'm sending you on a treasure hunt, all you need to do is follow the clues to find your birthday presents (the first one is with this note)! First you need to go to the place where we first met. When you get there, go inside and see the receptionist for your next clue. Happy hunting! Lots of love Sam xx' Jules picked up a little pouch and opened it. Inside was a simple silver bracelet with the clasp in the shape if handcuffs and a charm in the shape of a badge, similar to Jules' with her badge number engraved on the back.  
"Sam!" She whispers to herself, putting the bracelet around her wrist before closing her locker doors, putting the note in the pocket of her jeans and walking out the door.

When Jules arrived at the office building where her and Sam had first met, she found herself thinking back to that moment as she walked from her car to the entrance. Once inside the building, Jules goes up to the desk.  
"Hi, my boyfriend told me to come and see the receptionist here. He's sent me on some kind of treasure hunt." Jules says chuckling to herself. 'A treasure hunt! You're making it sound like something that little kids would do Jules!' She thought to herself.  
"Jules Callaghan?" The women behind the desk asks and Jules nods. "Here you go." She hands Jules another small pouch and a note. Jules thanks her and makes her way back to the car. She opens the pouch first and finds a charm similar to the first but with Sam's badge number on the back. After putting the charm on the bracelet, Jules unfolds the note and reads it.  
'Congratulations! You've found the second present although I did make it a little easier for you. The next clue will be harder. Go to the place where we had our first kiss, your present is outside but you need to try and work out where! Happy hunting! Lots of love Sam xx'  
'Outside somewhere? Great this is gonna be hard!' Jules thinks to herself as she drives off.

At arriving at the Royal York, Jules parks the car and goes and stands where she has a full view of the front of the hotel.  
"Where we first kissed..." Jules mutters to herself.  
"Can I help you?" The man at the door of the hotel asks shaking Jules out of the daydream she had been having about her and Sam's first kiss.  
"Yeah maybe you can. My boyfriend is sending me around the city on a treasure hunt to try and find my birthday presents. You haven't seen a man about this tall, blond hair, blue eyes put a small gift anywhere have you?" She replies showing the man with her hands roughly how talk Sam was and the man smiles.  
"I saw him earlier, he told me you'd probably ask and made me promise not to tell you where it is. Sorry." He says and Jules nods.  
"Of course he did! Ok well thank you anyway. I'll just keep looking!" Jules says when suddenly, she notices something swaying from the branch of a tree that is almost in the exact same spot that her and Sam kissed. Jules walks towards it and pulls the little velvet pouch off and opens it. Inside is yet another charm and another note. The charm is in the shape of a heart and is engraved with 'love' on one side and 'S&J' on the other.  
"I've found it!" She calls to the man who nods and smiles. Jules then proceeds to unfold the note and read it.  
'Good job! The next place you need to go to is the place where you got shot. This one should be pretty easy to find all you need to do is make your way up the back staircase. Happy hunting! Lots of love Sam xx'

When Jules arrives at the building, she makes her way up the back staircase and halfway up, finds a step covered in rose petals again with a note and a velvet pouch. 'Look no more!' Is written on the front of the note so Jules scoops up the rose petals, the note and the pouch and carries them back to her car. Once in the car she opens the pouch and finds a charm in the shape of a star with 'miracle' engraved on one side.  
'Well done! Now you need to go to where you 'flew'. Happy hunting! Lots of love Sam xx'  
"Where I flew? What does..." Jules trails off and smiles to herself. "Where I flew!" She repeats and sets off towards Paradise Square.

After arriving, Jules heads up the stairs of the media tower and towards where she had talked Tasha down and sure enough, they was a little pouch tied to the railing, swaying in the wind. She quickly unties it and makes her way back to the safety of her car just as it starts to rain. She opens the pouch and pulls out a charm in the shape of a butterfly with 'blessed' engraved on one side.  
"Sammy!" She whispers and adds the charm to the ever growing collection on her bracelet.  
"You're doing great babe! Only two more places to go! First, head to our favourite coffee shop and order whatever you want, it's already paid for! I love you! Happy hunting! Lots of love Sam xx'. Jules smiles to herself and makes her way to their favourite coffee shop.

After ordering a drink and a piece of cake, Jules sits down at a table and looks at her bracelet and decides to text Sam.  
'Hi, thank you so much for all these charms! They're beautiful! I'm at the coffee shop now so I'll see you soon hopefully! I love you so much Sammy xxx'. A few minutes later se gets a reply from Sam saying that he's glad she likes them and that he'll see her soon and loves her too. Meanwhile at Sam's apartment, Sam is setting up the last few things for Jules' birthday surprise. When the waitress comes over with Jules' order, there is a very familiar looking velvet pouch.  
"Happy birthday." The waitress says setting everything down in front of Jules who smiles up at her and thanks her. Before even touching her food, Jules opens the pouch and finds a charm in the shape of a 'J' that she adds to her collection.  
'One more to go! After you finish, make your way back to my place and I'll give you your last present! See you soon! Lots of love Sam xx' is written on the note. Jules smiles to herself and puts the note in her pocket with the rest before digging into her piece of cake.

An hour later, Jules finds herself letting herself into Sam's apartment. She opens the door and finds a trail of roses on the floor. She follows them into Sam's dining room where he is waiting for her.  
"Hey, happy birthday!" He says as she walks in, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss him. As the kiss deepens, Jules snakes her arms around his neck before pulling away and resting her head on his chest.  
"Thank you for the bracelet and all the charms Sammy." She whispers.  
"That's ok, I'm glad you like them." He whispers before pulling her gently towards the table and sitting her down for her favourite meal.

That night, as they get ready for bed, Sam gets the last of the presents ready for Jules.  
"So I've got one last present for you Jules." He says taking Jules' hand and making her sit on the bed. He hands her another velvet pouch and she smiles at him. She opens it and finds a charm in the shape of a ring.  
"A ring? Sam..." She starts but Sam cuts her off by putting his finger on her lips and with his free hand, he puts the charm on the bracelet.  
"Close your eyes and lie back." He says and she nods and complies. Sam turns off his bedside light and gets into position. "Now open them." Jules opens her eyes and gasps as she sees what is on the ceiling. Written in glow in the dark star stickers is 'Will you marry me?'  
"Sam!" Jules whispers and turns her head to find Sam beside the bed on one knee, holding a ring box.  
"Julianna Callaghan, I knew from the first day we met that you were the one for me. I love you so much and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. I've been planning this for a while and had a whole speech written out but it didn't seem good enough. Jules, to me, everything you do is magic. So Jules, will you marry me?" Sam asks and Jules nods, unable to say anything. She simply slides onto the floor and into Sam's lap.  
"Of course I'll marry you!" She whispers and Sam smiles at her before sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing her. "Best birthday ever!" She exclaims when they break away and get back into bed.

**(Chorus and fifth verse - Louis' part)**

"Are you nervous?" Sophie asks Jules as she helps her get ready for the wedding.  
"A little but I'm more excited than nervous." Jules replies  
"I was like that when I married Kevin." Shelley chips in and Jules smiles.  
"You look very pretty auntie Jules!" Claire says coming and standing beside Jules who is sitting at the dresser.  
"Thank you sweetie, you look very pretty too. That dress looks lovely on you." Jules say giving Claire a sideways hug.  
"Me pretty?" Asks Izzy and Jules turns and smiles at her.  
"You look very pretty too Izzy!" She says as the toddler comes over and gives her a hug as well.

***Meanwhile in the men's room***

"You're getting married today samtastic!" Spike exclaims patting Sam on the back.  
"Thanks Spike, it's not like I knew that or anything!" Sam says laughing as Spike almost trips over a chair.  
"Sammy boy's all grown up!" Ed says, laughing at Spike as well.  
"We're ready to go downstairs now Sam, you ready?" Greg asks and Sam nods and smiles and heads towards the door.

"Julianna Callaghan, I vow to be true to you always, to give you all of myself and no secrets, until death parts us and even after; because I have been yours since the first day I saw you, I made a fool of myself, because I knew, right away, I knew, that it was you or no one, even though you didn't know it yet, I had to be patient. I was right, just saying!" Sam said causing everyone to laugh.  
"Samuel Braddock," starts Jules "I vow to always be yours, I tried to think of words, but there are so many, there's so many words, so I vow to you, this." Jules leans up and kisses Sam.  
"Yeah!" Shouts Spike from the front row taking a picture.

**(Ed)**  
"So, Greg and I have decided to share this speech. We both have different things to say but not much. Now I'd like to lay down a couple of ground rules. Firstly, no heckling please. Secondly, the venue manager spoke to me earlier to request that for health and safety reasons, none of you are to get up on the tables and chairs during my standing ovation. I'd like to thank all of you for being here today, especially those of you who knew that I'd be saying a few words - it's very touching that you still decided to come. I just want to say a huge congratulations to Sam and Jules, to be honest, when I first worked out that you were dating, I said to Greg that you didn't really look like a couple to me. I take that back now. You definitely look like a couple and I'm so happy for you both.

**(Greg)**  
Firstly, on behalf of everyone here I would like to say congratulations to Sam and Jules and to thank you both for making us all…. take the day off work to be here. Anyone here like me who has been lucky enough to spend time in their company knows what a great couple they are together, perfectly complementing each other. Lastly, I'd just like to say, Jules, please look after Sam and lend him back to us every now and again! All that remains for me to do is to ask you to stand and join me in wishing Mr and Mrs Braddock a long, prosperous and happy life together. Ladies and gentlemen please raise your glasses to the Bride and Groom."

**(Chorus for the rest of the story)  
*A year later***

"Hey, Jules has had the baby, do you guys want to come through and see them?" Sam says as he enters the waiting room in the hospital where team one and their families had been waiting. They all nod and follow Sam into Jules' hospital room.  
"Hi." Jules says quietly as they all walk through the door and stand around the bed. "I'd like you to meet Sadie Anna Braddock."  
"She's beautiful Jules!" Sophie gushes as Jules carefully hands the baby to her. Baby Sadie is then passed carefully round the room for everyone to see.  
"Have you decided on who her godparents are going to be?" Greg asks.  
"Yeah we were going to ask you, Sophie and Winnie if you wanted to be her godparents." Sam says  
"Me?" Winnie asks and Jules nods and smiles at her.  
"I'd be honoured!" Says Sophie.  
"Of course I will." Says Winnie and Greg simply nods, not able to get any words out.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review again so I know what you all think about the couple of things I added. I'm thinking of writing another one shot like this about jam and one about Sadie so let me know what you think in a review or PM, thanks :) please review!**


End file.
